Power Outage/Transcript
This is how Power Outage goes in Connor Lacey's Adventures of DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High story starts at Super Hero High Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. I hope Wonder Woman needs to try her best at this test. Ryan F-Freeman found a box Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? Is that a box? opens the box and saw some relics Ryan F-Freeman: Is that a pendant? It's like what the Dazzlings wear. And I don't know what the purple relic is. F-Freeman touches it Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. It feels cool. the dark energy flows through him Ryan F-Freeman: What's happening? I need to find Britney before it's too late. is transformed into Ryagio Dazzle Ryagio Dazzle: Ah. Soon, once I bring Adagio Dazzle and her friends back to me, I will restore the Dazzlings to our former glory. Dazzle laughs maniacally team watch as Ryagio Dazzle walked out of the training room Sci-Ryan: Oh no. Ryan. Britney? What happened to him? Britney: He has been turned into a villain by the same dark magic that turned me along with Harley and Blythe into the Dazzlings. ScI-Ryan: So. That makes Ryan.... Connor Lacey: A siren. If we don't change him back somehow, he'll get the school under his control and they will adore him as the Dazzlings did. Sci-Ryan: Ok. We need someone to follow him. Chris? Kratt goes and Kairi follows Ryagio Dazzle: Perfect. I got the two for my band. the pendant to sing a song Chris Kratt: What is that singing? Kairi: It's from Ryan. Only he can sing like a siren. Dazzle stops singing Kairi: Ryan? What happened to you? Ryagio Dazzle: I'm not Ryan F-Freeman. I'm now Ryagio Dazzle! Chris Kratt: Ryagio? So, what band did you come up with? Ryagio Dazzle: The New Dazzlings! If you join me, we will be adored and bring back the old Dazzlings from Britney, Blythe Baxter and Harley Quinn of this school. Chris Kratt: What? Kairi: Are you crazy? Ryagio Dazzle: Well, if you don't, then I'll have to put you under my spell. Kairi: Ok, we surrender. Ryagio Dazzle: Good. Now, touch the gem and you will be part of my band. and Chris touch the gem then they turn into Kairia Blaze and Chris Dusk Ryagio Dazzle: Now, we will bring back the Dazzlings, get revenge on Connor and we will make everyone in this fine little world Adagio Dazzle adore us. Kairia Blaze: That's a very good plan, Ryagio. gasps and runs to tell Connor Connor Lacey: Sci-Ryan? What happened? Sci-Ryan: Chris and Kairi are now part of Ryan's band. Evil Ryan: Whatever that means, he wants to have the Dazzlings' glory restored. Much like the Dazzlings, the original ones. appears Evil Ryan: Britney? Why did Ryan find the purple gem? Britney: Maybe to have to bring back the old Dazzlings. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. So, I know the original Dazzlings are in CHS. So, do you remember what this Dark Energem do? Britney: I think it can turn anyone that touches it into the dark personality of themselves. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh. That sounds awful. My two friends and I are friends with the original Dazzlings. If Ryan see you, I'm going to protect you. Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Ryan. We'll save you. back to the New Dazzlings Ryagio Dazzle: Ok, guys. I know a plan we can do. Chris Dusk: Cool. So, why am I a part of your band? Kairia Blaze: Because you joined him. I can feel the dark energy flowing through me. Ryagio Dazzle: I know you do, Kairia. We can find Britney for me. The students negative energy will give us the power we need to get this world to do our bidding. gives a smirk like Adagio Dazzle Chris Dusk: Cool. Ryagio? I wonder why you smile like that? Ryagio Dazzle: I guess, I must have smirked like Adagio. walks up to Britney and stops Ryagio Dazzle: Hello, Britney. Britney: Ryan? I have been looking everywhere. What happened to you? Ryagio Dazzle: Oh, don't you remember. I touch the Dark Energem, I become a Dazzling. And call me... poses Ryagio Dazzle. Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey